fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimbolt Family
The Grimbolt Family is one of the famous family trio along the Blackflare Family and the Blackfrost Family. They own quite the fortune and they are very wealthy, but that is just a face to trick people. There are dark intentions at work, but some people in the family wants to walk into the light instead of the dark. While some follows the footsteps of their ancestors, the other choices to live a life of their own by escaping their warring past. History Overview The history of the Grimbolt Family dates back to the time to the days of old. The Grimbolt Family home used to be a massive castle that exists for a very long time. The Grimbolt Family was a happy kingdom once, full of life and kindness for all to see. Until a war broke out caused by 3 spies attacked the kings in the meeting. They made a startling discovery: they each had an crest of each house on their cloak. This brought chaos, harming and killing many innocents in the process. The kings and queens hides their heirs to secure the future as they did battle. Unfortunately, the royalties on both sides were evenly matched and came to a decision: There is to be a peace treaty to stop the war and maintain peace, at the cost of allied support. Personality Like the dark lightning they uses Grimbolts can be a little snappy and quick to fight someone in a flash if they look at them wrong or tries to provoke him in any way. However, when the princess of the family, Wanda Grimbolt, is around the prince, Trey Grimbolt, is immediately calm and relaxed. It's is like she is the limiter to his dangerous personality and rage. Here the descriptions about their genetic rage- '' Grimbolts emotions are like their magic, fast and dark. Even a dirty look from a person can send the said family into a shocking and vile rage. They can paralyze or lower the vison of a person when pushed to far. If too much negative emotions is released, the bloodline user will being to create a Thunderstorm.'' Pet Grimbolt Hawks- The family's bloodline animal and this awesome animal possess Black Bolt Magic just like their masters. They are very loyal and very vicious if anyone hurts the family. They are small when little, but when they are grown, they are almost 10ft tall. Since it is a magic bird; a type of animal that can use magic as well as humans, maybe better, its battle skills matches it's intelligence. They can coat their body in Black Bolt Magic to increase their overall abilities. Family Tree Trey Grimbolt- The Eldest son and the older brother of Wanda Grimbolt. Alive. Age: 17 (X784). Birthday: September 9th (X767). Wanda Grimbolt- The Youngest daughter and the youngest sister to Trey Grimbolt. Alive. Age: 16 (X784). Birthday: September 18th (X768). Edward Grimbolt- The husband of Marilyn and father to Wanda and Trey. Alive. Age: 38 (X784). Birthday: March 3th (X746). Marilyn Grimbolt- The Wife of Andrew and mother to Trey and Wanda. Alive. Used to be Marylin Rosemary. Age:39 (X784). Birthday: May 20 th (X729). Samuel Grimbolt- The Father of Edward Grimbolt, Grandfather to Wanda and Trey, and Wife to Chloe Grimbolt. Age: 55 (X784). Birthday: April.8 (X743). Chloe Grimbolt- The Mother of Edward Grimbolt, Grandmother to Wanda and Trey and Husband to Samuel Grimbolt. Age: 54 (X784). Birthday: April. 16th (X730) Susan Rosemary- The Mother of Marilyn Grimbolt, Grandmother to Wanda and Trey, and Wife to Wester Rosemary. Age: 56 (X784). Birthday: November. 11th (X728). Wester Rosemary- The Father of Marilyn Grimbolt, Grandfather to Wanda and Trey Grimbolt, and Husband to Susan Rosemary. Age: 57 (X784). Birthday: November. 22th (X727). Nicole Rosemary- Second Oldest Sister to Marilyn, Aunt to Trey and Wanda Grimbolt. Age: 40 (X784). Birthday: May. 10th (X744). Stephenie Grimbolt- Younger Sister of Edward Grimbolt, Aunt to Trey and Wanda Grimbolt. Age: 37 (X784). Birthday: March 6th. (X747). Eve Rosemary- Older Sister to Nicole, and Marilyn Grimbolt and Aunt to Trey and Wanda. Age: 41 (X784). Birthday: May. 5th (X743). Fighting Style Twilight Spark Style- A fighting style that focuses the power of Darkness Magic and Lightning Magic as one to further strengthen the fighting style. The style usually involves alot of kicks and knees strikes. Black Bolt Magic mixed with . Techniques Twilight Spark Style * Black Stinger Knee * Dark Zeus * Dark Zero * Bolt of Darkness * Black Storm * Discharge of the Abyss Abilities Enhanced Speed '''- The Grimbolt Family as has trained their bodies to handle the Bloodline magical power. They have incredible speed capabilities due to countless speed training every day. This is due to the speed training they had to do when they were young. Thanks to this, the family can inflict fast and powerful attacks. Adding the shock combination of Lightning Magic and the abyssal force of Darkness Magic together as one due to the genetic mutation of the genes in the Grimbolts, the clan was born with the power to drastically and immensely increase footwork and destructiveness. They are mostly kicking types; a group of people that uses their legs for battle. They use muscle memory to increase the muscles in the legs so the user can perform superhuman feats. '''Enhanced Agility- The Grimbolt Family has been trained while young to master their agility for as long as they can remember. They had to perfect and completely master their agility. Thanks to this, this makes the user more nimble and able to dodge some of the attacks thrown at the user. However, they can't dodge all attacks, so they are aiming to dodge and counter attack opponents. Enhanced Stamina- To maintain their incredible speed and agility, Grimbolts must eat light meals and regulatory training to keep up their skill. That and using this magic can be hard and straining, so they constantly practice their magic to last longer in battle until it takes much longer to run out of power. Magic Black Bolt Magic- The powerful magic born from Darkness Magic and Lightning Magic fused into one. Only the Grimbolt Family knows this magic. This magic is powerful and sometimes it takes negative emotions to use the magic. Though darkness magic is not evil or good, the user focuses on Yin (Evil) part of themselves and Yang (Good) to better control the flow and power of the magic. Too much Negative emotions can cause the power to go out of control and send a dark and shock soul on the path of destruction. The power does have a weakness, Light Magic and Earth Magic. Weapons and Lacrima Bloodline Weapons Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic- A rare Lacrima that fused two devil slayer magics such as Darkness Devil Slayer Magic and Lightning Devil Slayer Magic as one magic. This was picked for the Grimbolt Family to match the Black Bolt Magic. However, since this power can be misused for the wrong purposes, the lacrima has a mind of its own and will pick a worthy successor. It has Gene Imprint; a magic that allows the item to choose which the selected person of the selected genetic family by its own will. Equipment Grimbolt Crown- Edward Grimbolt and Marilyn Grimbolt currently wears this item. They have been passed with this gift from their parents. Grimbolt Tiara- Wanda Grimbolt currently has this item. She sometimes forget to wear it to show people that she is royalty. Grimbolt Necklace- Trey Grimbolt currently have this item. He hides it underneath his shirt because he bored to show people that he is royalty. Grimbolt Sigil Ring- The whole members of the Grimbolt royal family has this item. It is a beautiful ring and very, very, very expensive. Trivia Gallery File:Trey_Grimbolt.jpg| The Prince of the Grimbolt Family, the wielder of Black Bolt Magic and Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic: Trey Grimbolt. File:Wanda_Grimbolt.jpg| The Princess of the Grimbolt Family, the wielder of Black Bolt Magic and Black Bolt Make Magic: Wanda Grimbolt.